Seishuu Tanaka
---- Seishuu Tanaka (シーシュー タナカ shiishuu tanaka) is a former Yakuza member and now a member of Colubrid Lair, who has since then scientifically empowered Seishuu's capabilities over his quirk. Appearance Seishuu is dressed in an attire highly reminiscent of the Victorian Era, with a simple colour scheme of black to pronounce his mysterious identity. He often wears a long black leather coat that is left unbuttoned. What is shown in the inside is a thick black bullet proof vest over his black and dark black striped turtle neck top. Despite his whole body being covered, a strong and masculine build could be seen underneath all the articles of clothing. Seishuu wears black leather gloves that looks to be fitted right around his hands, as if his hands were black themselves. He wears a mask that stretches over his face, along with a pair of goggles over his eyes. Black and dark grey striped pants are held up with a black belt, with the sleeves of the pants having been tucked into his leather bootss that reach up somewhere around the middle of his calves. The laces of the footwear is zigzagged all the way up the front. These boots also have small spikes on the bottom when activated. He stands with a very strong and firm posture, as to intimidate those who oppose him. He tends to always stand upright, with no curve to his back whatsoever. He continues to hold this look up even when standing on different angels, such as when he is upside down or sideways. An eerie, ominous and chilling atmosphere seems to accompany Seishuu wherever he goes, with these feelings of distress even affecting some of his allies. With his Fear Factor quirk, Seishuu can appear anything that is terrifying to the victim, usually using this as a way to cover up his standard appearance. His black attire however keeps him hidden from the eyes of his targets whilst he casually blends in with the darkness. It is usually until the last second that he strikes and makes himself known to his victims. File:STAPP02.png|With Coat. File:STAPP01.png|Usual Attire Personality Quirk and Abilities Fear Factor (): Is an Emitter quirk that allows Seishuu to produce a special type of vapour from his fingers, that once breathed in can start manipulating the way a person may see the world around in them indescribable fear. The effects of the gas are heavily reliant on the target as it is the target's mind that primarily does the work for Seishuu rather than producing a standard and same effect for everyone. When the vapour has made its way into the victim, the cloud will then enter the victim's blood streams through the lungs, making its own way there as if it was programmed to follow that distinct order. By using the blood stream, the particles quickly make their way to the brain, sparing no time as they travel against or with the current of the veins in order to reach the designated organ. The particles take over the brain in order to extract any information that they could use against the victim, more specifically information concerning what the victims finds that is the most terrifying for them. After working hard on the control of his quirk, Seishuu is able to make this vapour cloud nearly invisible to the eye as well as giving it more of a pleasant scent to it that would most likely attract victims to breathe in the scent as all it needs is a small portion for the cloud to take effect. Victims describe being under a strong influence as their perspective drastically changes to see the world around them become flooded with things that they fear the most. They are kept in a status where their body refuses to move on will, essentially paralysing the victim with fear and making them an easy target for Seishuu to take out. Seishuu is able to emit the vapour from all over his arms, and control how much of the cloud he releases it into the area. However, with the help of experimentations that have enhanced his quirks capabilities, Seishuu is able to broaden the range of effects that his quirk can do on his victims. One notable thing is that the vapour can produce two different effects that can be used for certain situations; with one being the standard paralysing fear, making the victims immobile, and the second sending victims into a frenzy of fear, which can make them extremely panicked and retreat from the vicinity, or make them extremely hostile which will force them to attack anything and anyone around them. The latter being more common around head-strong and aggressive targets. Nonetheless, Seishuu himself is not immune to the effects of the vapour that he produces from his body, and so will suffer the same effect as his victims when exposed. Although, due to the amount of time Seishuu has been around his quirk, its hard to say what he is scared of anymore. He has since worn a specially crafted gas mask in order to use his quirk whenever and wherever. The time period of effect caused by the gas also depends on how much the victim has breathed in, although the thickness of the vapour allows long enough periods of time for Seishuu to have his fun with the targets. Seishuu commonly relies on the effectiveness of his quirk to handle opponents, as it does the main work for him, leaving him to deal with the post-effects of the quirk. Depending on how long or how effective the quirk was on the subject, victims describe being tired out and needing the time to rest due to the increased heart-rate, although some quirk users might find this helpful. Increased Strength: Although he doesn't use his strength for combat such as to strike down his opponents, Seishuu's strength is more commonly seen and used for moving around such as when he is running up walls or hanging upside down from the ceiling. His body is well trained to where walking up walls prove no difficulty for the man, but even so can still be used in combat. Greater Agility and Balance: With the way he moves around such as on walls and on ceilings, Seishuu becomes a hard man to track down and follow due to the array of manoeuvres he has to escape a situation. With agility enough to quickly free run his way through the rooftops of a bustling city or moving around the public property of a crowded street, Seishuu's movements flow right into each-other. His balance is a product of his strength and agility combined, as he can easily walk across thin ledges without feeling nervous about falling off. He is able to keep on his feet during a fight and can avoid many attacks thrown at him by opponents. Enhanced Durability: Seishuu is able to survive grand amounts of damage to his body, provided to him by the scientific enhancements on his physique. He can take in quite a bit of hits and still remain intact, often using himself as a shield for his associates when forced to act in the situation. Equipment Villain Suit: His villain suit is made from fire-proof material, making most fire based quirks ineffective on Seishuu. The material is also shown to be quite resilient against slashes from blades, giving Seishuu even more defence against attackers as a way to compensate for the lack of fighting he usually does due to the way his quirk works. The suit is made in order for Seishuu to be camouflaged with the dark, as well as be fitted in order to contain the vapour he emits with his quirk. The coat holds many pockets on the inside for Seishuu to store his firearms and bombs for easy accessibility. The main feature about the suit however is the gas mask that Seishuu is equipped with to prevent himself from being affected by his own quirk, although at the same time being able to breathe through any sort of hazardous or other effective gases and vapours. Goggles are implemented onto the mask can give Seishuu night vision when turned on, but can be prone to fogging up when exposed to steam. His boots have small implementations on the bottiom that give Seishuu the ability to have a firm grip on places he walks, allowing him to easily walk across extremely slipper surfaces or even walk on walls. He can hang himself upside down like a bat with this feature which can be intimidating for those who cross paths with him. The vest he wears is also a modified bullet proof vest, which can take in a fair amount of damage before he succumbs to any more gunshots. Pistol: The firearm that Seishuu usually goes around with is a simple six-chamber revolver. The pistol is dense enough to where it can be used to deflect blades with, as well as bludgeon Seishuu's targets to death. Besides the normal functionality of the revolver, Seishuu was able to implement a shotgun feature to the underside of the revolver's barrel, allowing him to fire off a shotgun shell just as how a normal shotgun would. Although it is only able to fire a single shell at a time, forcing Seishuu to reload every-time he uses it, it provides enough force and fire power to knock back or even obliterate targets. He is required to hold the firearm with two hands, as the gun is strong enough to fling itself out of Seishuu's grip when shooting the shotgun feature. Pre-Filled Quirk Gas Bombs: Small, black spherical bombs that Seishuu usually walks around with; these bombs carry large quantities of Seishuu's Fear Factor that he had filled up with before hand. He commonly carries around a large quantity of these bombs in order to use on the spot in case the situation needs for it. Instead of wasting time and energy producing his quirk on the spot, Seishuu uses these bombs for a quick effect. Just a few of these balls hold enough vapour that can fill a standard room, showing how packed they are with the vapour. Trivia *His appearance is Noir Spiderman. *His quirk is based off Scarecrow from DC. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Yakuza